


Dicky loves Nicky

by Skylerthekid



Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylerthekid/pseuds/Skylerthekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicky will do anything to show his brother how much he really loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dicky loves Nicky. It was a secret he kept to himself, but sometimes he can't help to express it by fixing Nicky food, letting him win at video games, or by defending him. Dicky is always daydreaming about Nicky like right now he's sitting on the couch while his siblings fight over the remote again.

"Nicky! Ricky! Let go of the remote I want to watch the X factors !" Dawn yelled as she struggled to get the remote.

"No one wants to watch that, it's better if we watch the news instead." Ricky suggested.

"Come on guys! It's my turn to pick what we watch." Nicky whined as he lost hold of the remote and fell on the couch right next to Dicky snapping him out of daydream. Dicky looked over to see a pouting Nicky.

"What's wrong Nicky?" Dicky asked.

"Dawn and Ricky won't let me watch TV." Nicky said sadly. Dicky didn't like seeing Nicky sad, so he got off the couch and snatched the remote from Dawn and Ricky.

"Hey!" They both yelled.

"The two of know it's Nicky turn to pick what we watch. Here you go Nicky." Dicky said as he handed Nicky the remote.

"Thanks Dicky." Nicky said he hugged him and then changed the channel to regular show. Ricky and Dawn grabbed Dicky by each arm an pulled him into the kitchen.

"OK what is your deal? You've been acting really nice to Nicky lately." Dawn asked

"Can't I be kind to my dear sweet brother." Dicky said

"It's not just that. You Always prepare his food and Give him gifts." Ricky said

"Name one time I did any of that."

"Just yesterday you saved up your allowance and bought him a game." Ricky stated

"It was for Quadday." Dicky countered.

"Quadday isn't until five months."

"Your point is?"

"You're acting...different. What's up?" Dawn asked

"Look you guys need to get off my back."Dicky said as he left the kitchen to join Nicky.

"I'm gonna find out what Dicky's up to." Dawn said to herself.

Dicky couldn't stop thinking how close he was to being found out, but it's all worth it as long as he gets to be with Nicky. He finished showering and climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. He remained in his thoughts until he heard footsteps getting closer then was being shooken by someone. He turned his lamp on to see Nicky.

"Hey Dicky. I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." Nicky asked shyly.

"Um...sure you can, but why?" Dicky asked curiously.

"I had a nightmare." Nicky said ashamed.

"It's okay. You can sleep next to me." Dicky lifted the cover and Nicky quickly climbed in. They lied there for awhile until Dicky spoke.

"Nicky...do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. Why do you ask?" "I just wanted to hear you say it." Dicky said as he smiled and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dicky woke up to realize he was spooning Nicky. He wanted to get up before someone saw, but he felt so comfortable so he stay put until he saw that Ricky wasn't in his bed so he quickly shot up wondering if he saw him spoon Nicky. Dicky crawled over Nicky trying not to disturb him and made his way to the kitchen where he saw Dawn and Ricky talking. He snuck closer and listened.

"I'm telling you Dawn, Dicky was spooning Nicky when I woke up. And he even asked Nicky if he loved him for some reason." Ricky said.

"So that must mean Dicky is...in love with Nicky! We have to get more info." Dawn concluded.

"Maybe you should mind you own damn business!" Dicky shouted.

"Dicky!" Ricky and Dawn said in unison.

"It doesn't matter to you guys that I'm in love with Nicky."

"So you are in love with Nicky." Dawn said.

"So what if I am?"

"You can't be in love with your own brother."

"You can't tell me who I can or can't love. Just leave me alone." Dicky left the kitchen frustrated , and when he entered the living room he saw Nicky coming downstairs and his frustration was gone, but he knew Nicky didn't love him the same way and that made him look down in sadness.

"Dicky what's wrong?" Nicky said rushing up to Dicky.

"It's just that I have something to tell you, but in private." Dicky lead Nicky into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Dicky what's this about? Did I do something wrong? Is this about last night? I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have asked you." Nicky said as began to cry.

"Nicky don't cry. That's not what I wanted to tell you." Dicky wiped away the tears.

"Then, what is it?" Nicky said. Dicky took a deep breath and said everything.

"I want to tell what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start. I want to tell you, but I'm afraid that you might break my heart. I want to tell you what I'm feeling and say that. I. Love. You." Dicky said with all his heart. He looked up from the floor and saw Nicky in tears.

"Dicky. I love you too!" Nicky ran into a hug and they looked at each other and went into a passionate kiss that lasted for a while until they broke apart.

"What are we going to tell Dawn and Ricky?" Nicky asked.

"We're not going to tell them anything this just will be our little secret." Dicky smiled. Little did they know that Dawn and Ricky were listening to the whole conversation.

"What are we going to do about this?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know, but we have to break them up." Dawn said.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn were on their way to class and the whole time Dicky and Nicky were secretly passing love notes which Dawn and Ricky noticed, but didn't want to expose them. When lunch came Dawn and Ricky sat in their usual seats with Dicky and Nicky no where to be found.

"Where could those two be?" Dawn asked Ricky.

"Last I saw them was when they were going into the restroom."

"If they went into the restroom together you have to go stop them. Who knows what they're up to." Dawn whispered shouted.

"Okay okay I'm going." Ricky went to the boys restroom and peeked in. He saw Nicky sitting on the counter with Dicky in front of him and they were making out. Ricky was tempted to barge in and catch them in the act, but he wouldn't have proof, so went back and told Dawn what he saw.

"I can't believe it. We have to find away to keep them apart." Dawn said as she thought of an idea.

"I can see you have a plan." Ricky said smiling.

"All we have to do is distract them and keep them apart, and we'll start when we get home."

When they got home Dicky and Nicky soon began to make their way to their room, but Dicky was stopped by Dawn.

"Hey Dicky, I need your help with something in the kitchen." Dawn pulled Dicky to the kitchen.

"What's up Dawn?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you and Nicky were making out at lunch."

"How do you even know about that!?"

"I have my sorces." Dawn crossed her arms.

"It was Ricky wasn't it."

"Maybe, but that's not the point. You and Nicky can get in a lot of trouble, and it's gross."

"You think it's gross because we like each other!" Dicky raised his voice.

"No! It's just that you're brothers."

"So! I can't help who I fall in love with, and it's not like I can control who I'm born with either. He's a person and I'm a person and we're in love deal with it!" Dicky stormed out of the kitchen. While Ricky and Nicky are having a talk up stairs.

"Nicky you know what you're doing is wrong."

"I don't understand. How is loving someone wrong?" Nicky cried.

"It's not that loving is wrong it's who you're loving."

"So I can't love my brother?!"

"Well yes and no, because being in love with your brother is wrong." Ricky explained.

"But why!" Nicky cried. Just then Dicky came in from hearing Nicky cries. He put Nicky in his lap and comfort him.

"I think you and Dawn have done enough." Dicky said as Ricky left the room to find Dawn.

"What do we do now?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know. They're in to deep and they won't listen."

"Maybe we should try to help them. You know keep their secret safe. It's obvious they really do care for each other."

"You're right. We should be supportive siblings. Starting tomorrow, we'll help them." Dawn concluded.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Nicky woke up to see that he was still being held by a sleeping Dicky. He gently kissed Dicky's lips and his eyes began to flutter open.

"Good morning Nicky. How are you feeling?" Dicky kissed Nicky's forehead.

"Alright, but a little hungry." Nicky smiled.

"Well let's go grab a bite to eat in the kitchen." They got up and made their way to the kitchen, but we're surprised to see Dawn and Ricky making pancakes.

"Well it's about time you guys woke up." Dawn smiled

"Why are you guys making pancakes?" Nicky asked

"Because we're sorry for how we've been treating you guys over the past couple of days, so we want to make it up to you guys." Ricky said.

"After all the things you said to us you expect us to forgive you over some pancakes?" Dicky said.

"They're chocolate chip pancakes." Dawn smiled.

"All I can say is...apologie accepted!" Nicky said quick to forgive. He sat down and dug in, but Dicky the more skeptical one hesitated but eventually sat next to Nicky and ate.

"So I was hoping we could all go out to the arcade you always wanted to go to, just the four of us." Dawn suggested.

"I don't know. I was thinking me and Nicky would go on our first date to the arcade." Dicky said.

"You guys can still have your date. Me and Ricky will won't bother you guys."

"Okay! I'll go get ready." Nicky said as he ran upstairs.

"Aren't you going to go get ready Dicky?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, I am. and I'm also going to keep an eye out for you two." Dicky said as he joined Nicky.

When they arrived at the arcade, true to their word Dawn and Ricky went their own way leaving Dicky to still keep his suspensions.

"So let's go have fun!" Nicky grabbed Dicky's hand and lead him to the race car seat that wasn't being used.

"We can work together. I do the petals while you steer." Dicky said as he sat down first and Nicky sat in his lap. As they were playing, Dawn and Ricky were watching from behind the air hockey table.

"They're going to get themselves caught then everyone's going to know they're a couple." Dawn whispered shouted.

"Then we have to tell them before someone gets that idea." Ricky said he walked over to them.

"You guys can't be doing anything romantic in front of people."

"But we're having so much fun, and nobody knows." Nicky said.

"But what if someone finds out?"

"Look you, Dawn, and nobody else is going to ruin our day. Come on Nicky let's go to the park" Dicky said as his anger grew.

"Dicky you have to listen to reason." Dawn said walking forward.

"I don't care!" Dicky yelled drawing some attention. "I just want to be with him." He said quieter.

"How about we just go home and get some rest. We don't want people looking at us." Dawn said and they all left.

When got home they soon all took their showers and all lied in their beds, but during the night Nicky got out of his bed and got into Dicky's and Dicky soon wrapped his arm around Nicky.

"Are you alright Dicky?"

"Yeah, I just wanted this day to be special."

"It's okay. I don't care if this day was the worst, as long as I'm with you its the best to me." Dicky smiled at this and kissed Nicky goodnight and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dicky. Dicky. Dicky!" A voice yelled the final time.

"Five more minutes, mom." Dicky said while rolling over in bed.

"I'm not mom. It's me, Nicky." Dicky opened his eyes to see a smiling Nicky.

"Nicky, it's six in the morning. What's up?"

"I was hoping we can redo our first date by having a picnic in the park."

"Ok, but we have to be quiet so no one notices were gone and we have to be back by 6:30 because that's when mom wakes up for her morning jog. Just let me get dressed." Dicky hopped out of bed and changed clothes while Nicky got his basket that he prepared and they snuck out of the house to the park. Upon arriving they decided to sit by the pond. Nicky got his basket and pulled out chocolate chip cookies, ham and cheese sandwiches, and sprite.

"Wow. You really went all out." Dicky said.

"Well I wanted this date to be special, so I got all your favorites." Nicky smiled.

"Thanks Nicky." Dicky said as he kissed Nicky's cheek. "Now let's dig in." Dicky and Nicky began eating and enjoying themselves by playing on the swings and feeding the ducks. They had so much fun that they almost lost track of time, so they gathered their things and snuck back home. They made it back into their room.

"I had a great time today." Nicky whispered.

"Yeah me to. Here I want you to have this." Dicky whispered as he handed Nicky a flower crown.

"Where did you get this?"

"I made it, for you. I looked up on the Internet how to make one. It took me awhile, but I did it."

"You even used roses thanks Dicky." Nicky said as he and hugged and shared a kiss before crawling into Dicky's bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn were waiting for Nicky downstairs so they can go to school. When Nicky got downstairs he was wearing the flower crown

"What is that on your head Nicky?" Ricky asked.

"It's my flower crown that Dicky made for me." Nicky smiled.

"I don't think you should wear that to school. People might talk about you." Dawn said.

"It's ok. I'll be fine, now let's go." Nicky grabbed Dicky's hand and pulled him along while Ricky and Dawn followed giving concerned looks.

The day was going pretty smoothly. When they got to lunch Ricky and Dawn were sitting at their table. Dicky and Nicky got their trays and made their way to the table, but someone stuck their foot out and tripped Nicky making him fall into his food.

"Nicky!" Dicky yelled as he knelt down to help him while Dawn and Ricky rushed to his aid as well.

"Sorry flower boy!" The boy said sarcastically and laughed.

"What the hell man, why did you trip my brother!?" Dicky said angrily.

"Because we don't need any fags wearing flower crowns at our school."

"Well you know what I think." Dicky said through his teeth.

"What?" The boy asked.

"We don't need any bastards like you!" Dicky swung his fist and it connected with the boys nose causing him to fall to the ground holding his nose. Dicky picked up Nicky and carried him to the restroom to clean him up.

"You ok Nicky?" Dicky said while wiping the mashed potatoes off Nicky face.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Nicky said on the verge of tears.

"Nicky please don't cry. I'll make sure no one bothers you or they will have to deal with me." Dicky kissed Nicky's cheek to assured him.

"Thanks Dicky. I want to go home though."

"I'll take you to the office so we can call home."

"Can you carry me?" Nicky stuck his bottom lip out.

"Sure." Nicky wrapped his legs around Dicky's waist and his arms around his neck and Dicky carried him to call home. They explained everything to the principal and the boy was suspended. Tom came and picked them up. When they got home Dicky and Nicky went up to there room and cuddled until Dawn and Ricky got home.

"Are you alright Nicky?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Dicky."

"Oh here's what's left of your flower crown." Ricky handed to Nicky.

"The flowers are ruined."

"I'll just make you another one." Dicky said. Dawn and Ricky went down stairs to do their homework. As soon as they left Nicky climes on to Dicky's lap and they began to make out until they broke for air.

"What was that for?" Dicky asked.

"For saving me and to let you know I love you."

"I love you too Nicky."


	6. Chapter 6

"But Dicky, I really want it." Nicky pleaded.

"I'm sorry Nicky, but no means no." Dicky said as he held the candy higher away from Nicky.

"I promise this will be my last one."

"You've already had seven pieces of candy. You don't need any more." Dicky said a bit sterner. Nicky sighed in defeat and looked down in sadness.

"Nicky I'm sorry. You know I'm just looking out for you." Dicky pulled him into a hug and Nicky returned it. Just then Dawn walked into the room.

"Hey Dicky, Ricky wants to see you downstairs." Dawn said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit." Dicky kissed Nicky on the forehead and went downstairs.

"So Nicky I was wondering what are you going to give Dicky for your one month anniversary?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know Dawn. It's hard to figure out what to give to Dicky, and I'm freaking out."

"Calm down. Okay, how about you take him somewhere nice that you two can be close and have a lot of fun.

"That's a good idea, and I think I know just the place.." Nicky ran downstairs and saw Dicky and Ricky talking.

"Dicky!" Nicky shouted as Dicky turned around and he jumped on to Dicky wrapping his arms and legs around him.

"So are you ready to go to your anniversary gift?" Nicky asked.

"I sure am." Dicky rubbed noses with Nicky. Dicky set him down and Nicky raced out the door ready to show Dicky his surprise.

"Are you sure about telling Nicky your surprise for him?" Ricky asked.

"This is the only way to show Nicky how much I love him. I just hope I don't regret it." Dicky said as he followed Nicky.

Dicky had no idea where Nicky was taking him. Right now Nicky has him covering his eyes and is leading him to his surprise.

"Nicky we are on a sidewalk and not at some haunted graveyard?" Dicky asked nervously after hearing people screaming.

"Of course not. We're just waiting in a line. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah I trust you."

"Good! Because we...are...here! OK you can uncover your eyes." Dicky uncovered his eyes to see that theyes were at the fair.

"What are we doing here." Dicky asked surprised.

"This is your surprise silly."

"How did you pay for this?"

"I saved up over the past month for a new computer game, but this is more important."

"Nicky you didn't have to spend all of your money on me."

"But I wanted to. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Now let's get on some rides." Nicky pulled Dicky along with him to the bumper cars. They got in one with two seats with Nicky as the driver. Once they started Dicky held on for dear life as Nicky practically hit ever thing in sight, including the walls, but the ordeal was soon over a laughing Nicky and a shaken up Dicky emerged unharmed.

"What do you want to do know?" Nicky asked. Dicky thought about it for a minute. He needed time to figure out how he's going to tell Nicky his surprise.

"How about we get something to eat." They went to a stand and got some nachos. After they ate they only had time to get on one more ride. Dicky suggested that get on the ferris wheel, and then he'll tell him his surprise, but what Nicky didn't know was Dicky asked the ferris wheel operator to stop them at the top. During the ride Nicky pointed out every little thing he saw, but once they stopped at the top on the second loop he became confused.

"Why did we stop. I hope we're not stuck."

"Nicky. I told the operator to stopped us at the top."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I wanted to tell you your surprise." Dicky said looking Nicky into his eyes.

"Really, what is it?" Nicky said in anticipation.

"Nicky...I wanna have sex with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Nicky sat there for a moment trying to process what Dicky just said.

"So you want to have sex...with me." Nicky said trying to see if he heard right. Dicky nodded his head.  
Nicky thought for a minute and then a smile grew on his face.

"Yes, I will have sex with you."

"What, really?! You don't know how excited you made me." Dicky kissed Nicky's cheek.

"Excited enough to see your bulge." Nicky giggled. Dicky looked down and saw that he did have a visible bulge. Just then the ferris wheel started to move again letting people off. When Dicky and Nicky got off, Nicky had to block the view of Dicky's boner.  
At home Dawn was trying to get Ricky to tell her what was Dicky's surprise for Nicky.

"Come on Ricky. I told you that Nicky was taking Dicky to the fair, now what surprise does Dicky have for Nicky?" Dawn pleaded.

"I can't tell you Dawn."

"Why!" Dawn's voice got louder

"Because!" Ricky said even louder.

"Because why?!"

"Because Dicky wants to have sex with Nicky and he knew you would try to stop it!" Dawn was about to respond, but froze when she completely heard Ricky.

"Dicky wants to do what with Nicky?" Said as she was boiling with anger. The thought of her innocent little brother having sex makes her anger for some reason. Just then they heard the sound of laughter from downstairs.

"Calm down Dawn. Dicky would never do anything to hurt Nicky." Then they heard a thud like someone falling. Dawn rushed downstairs with Ricky right behind her. What they saw was Dicky lying on top of Nicky.

"Dicky! What are you doing!" Dawn yelled trying to keep her anger down.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not what it looks like." Dicky said while getting up. Dawn looked down and noticed Dicky's tenting in his pants which made her a bit more angry.

"I know what you're trying to do Dicky and I won't allow it." Dawn crossed her arms. Dicky immediately looked over at Ricky.

"Dude, I told you specifically not to tell Dawn."

"I know, but it just slipped out," Ricky defended. Then Nicky decided to get up.

"Dawn, I agreed to have sex with Dicky because I know he really cares about me so much that he wants to get as close to me as possible. This is to show how much he loves me. And I love him. So please can we do this." Nicky pleaded. Dawn stood there for a moment thinking then she finally spoke.

"Nicky...I'm sorry..." Nicky smiled with happiness.

"...But I can't let you." Dawn finished." Nicky smile faded and tears were forming.

"But...but..." Nicky couldn't finish his finish his sentence before he broke out crying. Nicky ran upstairs into the bathroom. Dicky came running upstairs and tried to open the door, but found it was locked. He could hear Nicky crying on the other side and it pained him that he couldn't comfort him.

"Nicky please open the door." Dicky pleaded softly. All he could hear was the sound of Nicky crying. Just then Dawn walked in looking guilty.

"Dicky I'm sorry for what I've done, but you two are pushing the boundaries."

"No Dawn! I don't want to hear that crap! Me and Nicky are in love and we may never get a chance like this ever again. Why can't you let us have this?!" Dicky yelled

"Because I worry about you two! I glad that you two are in love, but I'm worried how I'll affect your life if people find out. I don't want you two to be known as two incestuous brothers that no one wants to be around." Dawn confessed. Dicky's face lightened up and he went over to hug his sister.

"If you two are really in love then I'll let you to go right ahead." Dawn said. Then they heard the bathroom door unlock and Nicky came running out and hugged Dawn too.

"And I'm sorry for everything I've put you through Nicky."

"I forgive you."

"How about we get to bed we've had a long day." Dicky said.

"Ok then, goodnight you two and try not to do anything sexual with Ricky in the room." Dawn said as she left for her room. Dicky and Nicky got settled in bed, kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep anticipating tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Nicky woke up to the sound of a loud noise from downstairs. He jumped when a loud thud came after. He looked over to Dicky who was still sound asleep.

"Dicky. Dicky, I think there's a burglar downstairs." Nicky whispered while shaking Dicky. Dicky slowly sat up and let out a yawn.

"Nicky you're being paranoid. It's probably just the dog, and besides you should be thinking about more important things like my good morning kiss." Dicky nibbled on Nicky's neck. Nicky let out a little giggle and gently pushed him away.

"I'm serious Dicky, we need to check downstairs."

"Fine. I'll show you there's nothing to worry about." Dicky got out of bed and went downstairs with Nicky following. They tiptoed down the stairs quietly and saw their parents with suitcases that were packed.

"Mom. Dad, what are you doing?" Nicky spoke with his fright leaving him.

"Oh...well we were going to surprise you guys, but I guess since you caught us we'll have to tell you. We're going camping!" Anne said excitedly. Nicky didn't seem all that excited, but Dicky was completely excited

"So just go back to bed for a little while, and don't spoil the surprise for Ricky and Dawn." They nodded and made their way back into bed.

"You seem really excited. Why?" Nicky asked Dicky when he noticed his huge smile.

"Because, if we go camping we're going stay in a tent."

"So." Nicky didn't see where this was going.

"So...you and me can have our own tent and have some fun." Dicky wiggled his eye brows. Nicky made an O shape with his mouth and smiled. Just then Ricky woke with a yawn and looked over at the smiling duo.

"You two didn't do anything freaky last night, did you?" Ricky asked.

"No, well not yet." Dicky chuckled.

"Ok...so why are you so happy?"

"Because..."

"...We're going camping." Dawn came slugging in.

"Yeah, what she said."

"Why would mom and dad want to go camping. Do you think they're punishing us? Alright which one of you did something?" Dawn asked glaring at her brothers.

"I for one think that a camping trip is a great idea." Dicky grinned as he got up and began packing his things with Nicky joining in. Dawn and Ricky exchanged looks, but shrugged it off and went to pack their things as well.

The ride to the camp site didn't take long. The quads looked out the window as they drove through the entrance pass the sign that read Full Moon Campgrounds.

"Why is this place called Full Moon?" Ricky asked.

"Because once every month when a full moon is out they have a big party to celebrate another month gone by."

"Wow. I never knew there were people that loved the moon this much." Nicky said as Tom parked the car near the entrance and they all got out.

"Hello and welcome to Full Moon Campgrounds. My name is Ronald, but you can call me Ranger Ronald. Here is your maps so you can explore all of the campgrounds. I hope you have a wonderful camping trip." Ranger Ronald greeted.

"Why thank you Ranger Ronald." Anne said. "I'm Anne. This is my husband Tom and our quadruplets Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn."

"I would recommend section B of the campgrounds. It has a bigger space for bigger families. Just follow your map and you won't get lost, and if you have any problems just find me."

"Ok." Anne said as they waved goodbye to each other. Dawn grabbed the map from her mom and began to unfold it and as she did her eyes grew wide.

"Guys this map is huge!" Dawn said shocked.

"You're right. This campground has to be about six acres!" Ricky said.

"That doesn't sound that big." Dicky shrugged.

"That's about the size of Central Park." Ricky added. Dicky remembered back to the time in school when they talked about Central Park and made an O shape with his mouth. They began their walk to section B, and along the way they saw other families setting up their tents in their own space. When they arrived at section B they saw that they were the only family in the section.

"Well I guess that means more room for us. Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky you two help me set up the tent. Anne and Dawn you two start unpacking." Tom instructed and everyone went to do what they were told.

"Alright boys, today your old man is going to show you how to pitch your own tent. Now you're going to want to start off with this doohickey here and connect it to the whatchamacallit and..." Tom stopped for a moment and looked in confusion.

"You have no idea what you're doing do you dad?" Ricky asked.

"Um...not really, but who needs tents when you can sleep under the stars in sleeping bags." Tom laughed as he laid the sleeping bags on the ground. The sun had set as Tom, Anne, and the quads grabbed their sleeping bags and went off to sleep, but after about twenty minutes into his sleep Nicky was shaken awake by Dicky.

"Come on Nicky. We have to find some where to have fun." Dicky winked. Nicky nodded and quietly got stood up and they both tiptoed down the path. The path was lit, but Nicky couldn't help feeling scared.

"Dicky, we're exactly are we going?" Nicky asked as he grabbed Dicky's hand.

"Somewhere we can be alone, and you don't have to be scared. I'll right here with you." Dicky kissed Nicky's cheek earning a giggle. They continued walking until they found an outdoor restroom.

"How about we try it in hear?" Dicky pulled Nicky along. They opened the door and walked in then checked all the stalls. When they saw no one in there they both went into the stall furthest from the entrance and locked it.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Nicky asked confused.

"Well I've been looking at some videos online and found one just for this situation." Dicky said.

"Dicky, you've been looking at naughty videos?!"

"First of all it's called porn and second I did it for you, so we could do this right. Now pull your pj's down." Dicky said.

"Wh-why?" Nicky asked.

"We can't have sex with our clothes on, so come on don't you trust me?" Dicky asked wondering if his brother would go through with it. Nicky looked down for a moment and looked up with a smile on his face.

"Of course I do!" Nicky said as he swiftly dropped his pajama bottoms and underwear and stepped out of them.

"Now you're talking!" Dicky said as he dropped his pajamas and boxers as well. Nicky looked in awe at Dicky's cock and how much he had grown. it had to be about six inches long while his was only four and a half.

"Don't worry Nicky you'll get bigger, so let's get down to business. I'll sit on the toilet while you come and sit on my lap." Dicky sat down on the toilet and motioned for Nicky to come sit in his lap. Nicky did what he was told and sat down with their cocks touching.

" So this is sex ?" Nicky asked confused.

"Nicky you're supposed to sit on my cock ." Dicky chuckled. Nicky made an O shape with his mouth and began to reposition himself with Dicky's help and until Dicky's tip was touching his entrance. He counted to three and continued to move down until Dicky was all the way in him. Nicky tried to hold back the tears while Dicky felt an wave of pleasure hit him. He was almost lost by the feeling until he heard Nicky sniffling.

" Don't cry Nicky. I won't move until you're ready." They sat there for some minutes until Nicky nodded his head indicating he was ready.

"Alright now I want you to move up and down slowly." Dicky instructed. Nicky put his hands on Dicky's shoulders while Dicky put his hands on his hips. Nicky began to slowly pull himself up then when Dicky was all the way out Nicky came back down and they both moaned. They continued several more times until Nicky began to pick up the pace. Dicky soon felt that wave of pleasure hit him again.

"Oh Dicky this feels amazing." Nicky moaned as he went even faster as they made a pounding sound. Nicky felt like he was in heaven until he felt the urge to pee.

"Dicky I have to pee." Nicky whined not wanting to stop.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Dicky grabbed Nicky's cock and started jacking him off. That sent Nicky over the edge. He couldn't hold it any longer.

"Dickyyyy!" Nicky yelled as he shot his loud in Dicky's hand. Seeing Nicky shoot his load made Dicky even more turned on. He lifted Nicky off his lap and gave himself a few tugs and shot his load on his chest. Nicky fell to his knees and rested his head on Dicky's thigh as they sat there breathing heavily.

"What...was...that?" Nicky breathed.

"That was cum, and you just shot your first load." Dicky rubbed Nicky's head. "Come let's get cleaned up." Dicky got up and unlocked the stall and checked to see if anyone was in there. When he saw no one he pulled Nicky along to the sinks to clean up. They put their clothes back on and walked outside to see the sun was beginning to rise.

"Whoa Nicky we have to get back to the campgrounds." Dicky said as they took off running. When they arrived at section B they saw that everyone was still sound asleep. Dicky crawled into his sleeping bag with Nicky joining him.

"I love you Dicky." Nicky said as he fell asleep.

"I love you too Nicky." Dicky smiled as he tried to get as sleep as he could.


End file.
